


Anxiety

by GhostxHeathers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has anxiety, Adrien has arachnophobia, Adrien has claustrophobia, Caring Nathalie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marinette is a caring friend and tries to help him though school, Nino Alya ans Chloe have their miraculouses forever, adrienette - Freeform, anxious adrien, nice chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: Adrien has some pretty bad fears and anxiety, his best friend Chloe helps him get into a school and makes sure he’s ok.Marinete rescues the shy model boy when he embarrasses himself in front of the whole class. She never knew just how different a person could be to a photo.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew Adrien Agreste was coming to their school today. But what they didn’t know is that he was extremely anxious about this whole thing.  
When he arrived Chloe grabbed his arm and ran somewhere where people could crowd him.   
Adrien is afraid of crowds.   
“Your going to be fine ok Adrien, I’ll be sitting just across the room you’ll be fine. If you feel panicked then tell me and I’ll get you out of there as soon as I can,” Adrien nodded slowly.   
“The teacher will call your name but don’t panic just put your hand up and say ‘here’ ok? I know the person sitting next to you he promised not to sit to close so there’s no need to feel unsafe,”  
Adrien has claustrophobia.  
Chloe gave him a quick hug and helped him to class.   
Once in class Chloé kept a close eye on Adrien. She knew all of his anxious habits and kept watch for them. She started to notice that Adrien was scratching as his wrists, something he did when he was anxious. She was just about to stand up when the bell went. Everyone left the classroom but her and Adrien stayed back. Chloé pulled out two thick wrist bands for Adrien. She put them over the places he was scratching at and he gave her a look of gratitude.   
She has a lot of extra stuff her her bag for Adrien.   
She has a stress ball, for if he needs something to fiddle with.  
She has an over sized hoodie, one he left at her house but she keeps for emergencies.  
She has some strawberry flavoured gum for him too.  
Chloe got Adrien out of his seat and walked him to his next class, unfortunately he didn’t have the same one as her.   
“Nonon Chloe please don’t leave me, I-i can’t do this alone!” His breathing started picking up. Chloe rubbed her hand up and down his arm.   
“You’ll be ok, there’s a girl in there I can trust to look after you ok?” Adrien still looked as if he could cry. She pushed him into the class and ran off to hers.  
Adrien POV  
I felt everyone’s eyes on me. I quickly went to sit where the teacher told me to sit. Then she told me to get up and grab the books for everyone, so I stood up and walked over, but I tripped.   
I’m extremely clumsy.  
I shrunk in on myself. Oh my god please no. Now everyone was looking at me. I saw a girl get up. Oh no she’s going to laugh at me.  
“Hey Adrien are you ok?” She asked rubbing my shoulder blade. I sat up and looked at her.   
“Do you want to go outside?” Why was she asking me this how does she know? Oh wait Chloé must have. I nodded slowly. She took my hand and help me outside.  
We were both sitting on the ground with our backs to the wall.  
“I’m Marinete,” she stuck out her hand. I nervously reached out to shake it.  
“I’m Adrien but you already knew that,” wait that sounded.  
“Oh my god that sounded so rude! Oh gosh I’m so sorry! Stupid stupid Adrien!” She tired go grab my hand but I was already in my feet sprinting down the hall


	2. First Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Akuma Adrien has to face.

He honestly didn’t know where he was running, he barely knew this school. Everything was stressing him out. He needed to go home. He saw some stairs that lead to the outside. He ran towards them.  
“OW,” Adrien shrieked. His ankle twisted, and he fell. He elbow scraped the concrete stairs and blood leaked from the cuts. He. Can’t. Breathe.  
Someone dressed in pink ran towards him. She crouched down in front of him, looking at him calmly. A girl dressed in purple joined her too.  
“Hi Adrien I’m Rose, is gonna need you to take a deep breathe for me ok?” He tried but his lungs didn’t agree. He choked and his breath picked up. She picked up his hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, successfully grounding him. He pulled his hand away from her.  
“I just want to go home,” he whispered. Rose turned to her friend in purple  
“Juleka can you please go get Chloé?” Juleka stood up and went to find the said girl in yellow.   
Adriens eyes raced around the courtyard. Suddenly noticing how many people were looking and surrounding him.   
“Give him so space would you!” He could recognise that voice under water. It was Chloé. He look up to see Marinete and two others who he thinks he remembers her as Alya and he knows Nino.   
Chloé came up to ask him if he was comfortable. He nodded. She engulfed him in a hug. She effortlessly scoped him up and walked outside, all the while practically carrying him.   
“Hi daddy, yes we’re fine. Mari, Nino, Alya, Adrien and I are going to hang out at the hotel. Ok yea daddy love you!” She turned to the others. And sat with them. Adrien cautiously shuffled closer to Chloé. When the limo pulled up Adrien stayed extremely close to Chloé.   
A nervous habit.  
Suddenly a loud scream was heard from around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi, so I suffer from ADHD and minor dyslexia and minor depressive episodes. I take hate very hard, when someone says something I can’t deal with it and well that happens and I’ve been really depressed since I read it. Pleas don’t hate this person, it’s my fault for being shit so yey! Um I hope you like my shit writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope all of you liked this!! Please if something is spelt wrong or the tense changes tell me.


End file.
